wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Risa Ishii
Risa Ishii is the sister of Riku Ishii in the Wonderland series. Shinra and Shingen came by her apartment looking for her sister. Risa tried to chase them out, but they pushed their way in. Appearance and Personality Appearance Risa's stature is petite and she's shorter than Shinra. She has long black hair and deep brown eyes. Even at home, Risa dresses nicely in blouses and skirts. Personality Risa puts her family over her own needs. She helped with her mom's love life and business. Even today, she's still fighting for justice for the abuse of her sister in Chou Mori Institution. Back Story Risa was close to her mother, sister, and brother. She wanted to become a lawyer just like her mother. Despite her mother's success, she was a lonely woman. Risa was the one who set her up with a matchmaker after doing a background check on him. That's how a man named Torajira Kobi came into their lives. Risa took the time to do a background check on him. Once he came up clean, she started to accept him. Riku and Yodo got along with their mother's boyfriend. Torajira became their stepfather. Everything was going great until their mother came down with cancer. After her death, she left her apartment and all of her money to the children. Her husband got nothing. Enraged, Torajira tried to kill the children. He wasn't successful with his plan. He tried to kill Risa at the law firm, but the security guard and her mother's coworkers wouldn't let him through. After Riku was committed against her will, Risa fought to get her back home. When her sister came back severely brain damaged, the lawyer dedicated her life to getting justice for her sister. Storyline History Wonderland Chaos Shinra and Shingen arrive at her apartment. The younger doctor tries to get inside, but she forces him out. Shinra finally unlocks her door and opens it. Shingen insists on talking to Riku and Risa reluctantly lets him in. It is revealed that she's trying to bring a lawsuit against the workers against the former workers at Chou Mori. Risa tells Shinra and Shingen about how her step-father, Torajira Kobi, had Riku committed after he failed to kill his wife's children when he learned that he would inherit nothing. She then shows the doctors why they can't talk to her sister. It is revealed the Riku is severely brain damaged and Risa has to take care of her. Shinra apologizes and he and his father leave. Caged Wonderland Risa is seen taking care of Riku during the weekend blackout. She comforts and calms down her younger sister. Devil's Wonderland Relationships Riku Ishii Main Article: Riku Ishii Riku is Risa's younger sister. The lawyer is very protective of her brain damaged sister and is trying to get justice for all of the things that happened to her in Chou Mori. Shinra Kishitani Main Article: Shinra Kishitani Shinra first meets her and asks to talk to her sister. After minutes of fighting to close the door, he opens the door and unlocks the chain. Risa finally gives up and lets him and his father in. After she shares her story with him and his dad, Risa shows them why they can't talk to Riku. After seeing the condition the younger sister is in, Shinra apologizes and leaves. Shingen Kishitani Main Article: Shingen Kishitani Shingen convinces Risa to let him and his son in to talk about her sister. Risa reluctantly lets them in. After he learns the truth, he and Shinra leave. Trivia * Inspiration for Risa's plot line comes from Baby Doll's origin story in the movie, Sucker Punch. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human